Bus
by under.that.sun
Summary: Getting late on a bus (well it was bus driver's fault), meeting an annoying stranger, finding out that this stranger is your new colleague and from now on you're gonna babysit him. That's definitely not how Sanji imagined his morning... ZoSan, a hint of LawLu, AU, one shot.


**A.N. I had this written in my phone, but didn't have time to rewrite and as I put everything from my phone into computer... Well this is so much easier! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, one shot.**

**Disclaimer: *scratches her cheek* can you believe it? There's no snow here! It all melted away! Just like my dream to own One Piece!**

Sanji's POV

Oh fuck... The yellow bus got further from my site; oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck... Why did had to be today of all days when the bus road earlier than usual? I gritted my teeth; ghh, stupid shit, now I'm gonna be late for my job... I stomped back to bus stop, which I wasn't able to reach in tile and instead tried to run after bus; fuck this shit... I tried to take deep breaths, okay, I'm fine, being late is nothing really serious and it's not like I'm going to be late for half an hour... Five or ten minutes, it's not that big of a deal, right? I couldn't help, but continue to grind my teeth, the irritation in me wasn't falling down, it was more like I was getting more and more complicated by every minute...

People started coming to the bus stop to wait for the next bus, I live in an area where only one bus rides, so everybody who comes rides in the same bus. I noticed several high school girls standing nearby, the were wrapped into warm winter coats and were chatting with each other, I had no wish to swoon over them as my mood was still shitty, so instead I walked a little further from people and took out a cigarette; when will the next bus comes? I never was late, well I wasn't late I was four minutes early, it's that shitty bus drivers fault, so I don't know when the next bus comes. But judging by the amount of people in the bus stop I guess it will be pretty fast. I took a long drag and exhaled a long wave of smoke, nicotine immediately kicked in making me relax a little. I closed my eyes and took another drag; maybe if I'm lucky I won't be late at all...?

Suddenly something bumped into me and I wobbled a little, I turned around to see who it was. "Look where you going!" I saw a man who seemed to at similar age, he had a huge scar under his left eye and his hair was green. "It seems moss head can't even see where he's going."

The man in front of me obviously clenched his teeth and shoved me away and stepped into the bus stop. "And it seems like your curling iron went out of control curly brow."

"And what does it have to do with you pushing me? At least apologize, you bastard!"

The man furrowed his brows, but didn't walk away like I thought he was going to, instead he took a step closer. "Well it seems to me that you definitely earned that shove as you were standing on my scarf!"

The moss head showed me a scarf in his hand and indeed there was a black footprint in it, now that the snow melted down 'cause suddenly it got warmer, everything was wet and dirty. "If your scarf was on your neck and not on the ground, I wouldn't have stepped on it!"

"The wind blew it from me!"

"Well it seems a moss head like you can't even put on a scarf normally, 'cause when you do, the wind doesn't blow it away!"

I took the scarf from his hands not understanding why so suddenly we're standing so close, I brushed the mud from the scarf and put on his neck and tied it properly. "Here idiot, that's how you tie it..."

The man widened his eyes, but soon just scowled. "I'm not thanking!"

I rolled my eyes and got ready to board the bus which just came to the bus stop. "Never asked too."

All the ride we kept bickering for one reason or another and I didn't notice at all how we both got off at the same stop. After walking half way to my job did I understood it and glared at the idiotic moss head. "Don't you think you got off at the wrong stop?"

Moss head frowned. "No, it was Shell Stop, right?" I nodded. "Then I got off at the right one."

I raised my eyebrow. "And you sure you need to go at the same direction?"

He nodded. "Well this is 153rd street?" I nodded while rolling my eyes; why does it feel like he's talking with me like I'm six...? The moss head shrugged. "Then for once I'm actually going where I need to."

I stopped in front of the building I was working in. "Well then moss head, better don't get lost while finding your way further!"

I turned around and without any hesitation entered the building; fuck I'm late, not much, but I'm still late... I quickly hung my coat in the small dresser all staff hanged their clothes on, and hurried to my seat, I don't want to receive a lecture today...

For my surprise when I got to the place where staff meets every morning I saw moss head standing there, he was standing in a middle of a circle formed from staff, Mihawk was standing next to him. "His name is Zoro, he's my nephew, he's quite good at work when he doesn't get lost that is." I let out a snicker; no wonder he asked if he's really there... "So don't bully him, yes, I'm talking with you Luffy, now get to work."

Everybody went back to their work places, but I stayed with a grin on my face; so he's Mihawk's nephew? "Hey moss head."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Oh, right, you work here too."

"So you're the reason Zoro got at work in time?"

I turned and saw Mihawk with his usual poker face and Shanks with his smug face. I shrugged. "I ran into the moss head when I was waiting for the bus, we found some disagreement, so it happened that we reached work together."

The smug smile on Shanks face widened; what had this old man had thought...? "Well as our Zoro has a problem with directions, may you bring him to work every day?"

I frowned; is this is what he's planning? Making me a babysitter for this idiot moss-head? "No, I don't wanna."

Shanks put on his puppy dog eyes only he and his godsons knew how to put. "Pretty please? It would save us a lot of trouble, if there isn't anyone who will bring him, he will probably show up at work around noon!"

I tuned away. "No."

Mihawk sighed. "If you agree we will add it to your list of duties and that would increase your payment, is that alright?"

Bigger salary? Mihawk is quite strict about things like these, so our accountant is very strict about the rise of our salary... Extra cash would be nice, but if Mihawk is suggesting it, it won't be all easy... "Fine, I will do it, but that doesn't mean I have to bring him home too, right?"

Shanks shrugged and started walking away. "Decide that between yourself!"

I sighed and turned to the moss head who was frowning deeply; I guess he doesn't like the idea of having babysitter ether; I extended him my arm. "Sanji."

Moss head glared at my hand but shook it. "Zoro."

"Well moss head, let's get to work."

_Three months later_

I looked at the back of the man that had been the one and only reason I was feeling irritated lately, everything he did got on my nerves. "Marimo."

Zoro turned his head at me. "What?"

A smirk appeared on my lips. "We need to go forward not to turn left here."

I started calling him Marimo after I got a really good cook book for Christmas, it had a picture of green moss ball and it said that it was called Marimo in Japanese, so I started calling him that, it got on his nerves even more than moss head.

I don't know why, but it takes me only to see his face to get irritated, he doesn't even need to open his mouth... These emotions had been building up inside of me recently and made me do stupid things, like staring at his face while being lost in thought, jumping every time he touches me, I even caught myself thinking about him when I was cooking - I was wondering what Marimo's favorite dish is.

We finally reached Zoro's house and he stopped, he cleared his throat and looked away not wanting to see the smug grin on my face. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem, I don't want Marimo like you wandering around town, scaring the ladies with your green hair."

"I bet you scare them more with those curled eyebrows of yours."

Again, irritation simply started boiling in me. "Not as much as that always frowning face of yours!"

Marimo's frown deepened and he turned towards his apartment building. "Whatever curly, see ya later."

"See ya."

I started walking further; I'm almost neighbors with the idiot, our houses are only two houses apart.

Zoro's POV

"I think he likes you."

I glanced at Luffy. "And why do you think that?"

The younger raven haired man shrugged. "A hunch."

Law put our drinks on the table and sat beside Luffy. "His hunches are always right you know."

I sighed and looked at the dance floor where Sanji was dancing with some random girl he had been swooning over the whole evening. "Well I doubt that it is this time."

Law shrugged. "I think you do have chance with him, you just need to try."

Nami came to our table and sat on the stool in front of it. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"About Zoro's chances with Sanji."

I glared at Luffy; can't he just keep quiet? Now this witch will start giving advices and will ask payment for them later...

The orange haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Chances? 100% success."

My eyes widened; why does she think like that? It's obvious that cook isn't interested in men and even if he was it seems to me that he hates me... I shook my head. "Why do you all say that? It's obvious that he doesn't like me."

Nami sniggered. "Yea, it's so obvious that you don't even notice how he sometimes looks at you, you have no idea how many times when the conversation was about you he would start calling you names with his cheeks bright red. You just need to try, pin him to a wall and watch his reaction carefully, at the right moment you do what it seems right to do."

I glared at Nami. "I don't need your advices."

She smirked. "Really? Because to me it seems that you're struggling with this." I didn't reply, so she continued. "Well if you want to, you can continue being a pussy."

I didn't answer that too; I know she's a little bit right, how can I know if there really isn't any chance if I don't try...?

"Fine, I will try today."

"See, that wasn't hard!"

I rolled my eyes. "Luffy, that's not helping at all."

After about three hours all of us were heading home, blonde and I were going on foot. We were walking side by side in silence. I couldn't help, but go through scenarios of what I could do to figure cook's feelings out. And the more scenarios I thought up the more ridiculous this idea seemed, but I knew that no one is going to give me a rest if I don't do anything, or even worse, they could decide that they need to do something themselves...

The sight of my apartment building came into view and I remembered Nami's words 'pin him to a wall and watch his reaction carefully, at the right moment you do what it seems right to do.' We reached my stairwell and stopped. "Alright Marimo see your ugly mug on Monday."

I gritted my teeth, but grabbed his hand not letting him go home. "Wait."

When Sanji turned at me, I immediately cupped his cheek and brought his lips to mine, I started kissing him expecting a kick into my stomach, but it didn't come. Sanji stood there frozen with eye wide open, I bit his lip and he slightly parted his mouth. That was enough for me to slip my tongue in; this will definitely get a reaction...

I was suddenly yanked a little down and Sanji started fighting for dominance, to tell that I was surprised wouldn't be enough, I was astonished. But I quickly got myself under control and started fighting him back; no way I'm letting him dominate me. It seems like cook also was thinking the same 'cause he wasn't giving up either. But soon we were out of air, so we had to part, Sanji's hair was a mess and his eyes were shining, he was panting heavily and smiling. "Damn, so that's what it was..."

I was about to ask what that 'it' is, but he pressed his lips to mine; damn of he continues doing this he's not going home tonight... I grabbed Sanji's ass and pulled him closer to myself; no, he's definitely not leaving alone…

**A.N. Well editing is fast… :D Hope you enjoyed! :}**


End file.
